


Honey Help Us

by starlightoffandoms (Starlightoffandoms)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bee Keeper Cas, Bottom Dean Winchester, Fic Facers, Fuck Or Die, Gay Sex, Gods, Knotting, Lust Potion/Spell, M/M, Magic, Not Beta Read, Omega Gabriel, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fill, Rough Kissing, Sex in places there shouldn't be sex, Smut, Thank the gods for angel grace, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23143252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlightoffandoms/pseuds/starlightoffandoms
Summary: Beekeeper Cas harvested some honey and made a lovely treat. Come to find out there was a curse placed on the garden where the bees collected their pollen.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 13
Kudos: 122
Collections: Fic Facer$ 2019





	Honey Help Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moonweaver30](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonweaver30/gifts).

> Prompt: Canon Compliant Destiel & Sabriel, ABO, Fuck or Die, NC-17

“Oh no...no not like this with them here FUCK!” Dean couldn’t believe it was happening again but with his brother in the room.

Castiel couldn’t get Dean’s clothes off fast enough. Dean tried to stop him. Sorta.

“What is it? How,” Dean moaned as Castiel began to assault his neck and face with kisses, “how is this happening again?”

“Dean what the hell is goin’ on?” Sam pushed Gabriel off and tried to flee the room.

“We gotta have sex,” Dean grunted as Castiel managed to get his hand in Dean’s boxer briefs.

“What?!”

“Not each other,” Dean fell to the floor and Castiel clambered on top of him.

“What did they both have?” Sam made a run for it but Gabriel poofed right in front of him.

“Samakins don’t you want me?”

“The hell if I know,” Dean managed to roll over and get on top of Castiel and scrambled to his feet, in only a tee shirt.

“There’s gotta be some reason they both are like this.”

“Tea. Cas made them tea and baklava. He got the honey,” Dean tried to get around Castiel and make it down the hall.

Sam turned and looked away from a mostly naked Dean, “well something is making them aroused. And what do you mean again?”

“Remember when I disappeared right when we got back. He couldn’t keep his hands off me.”

“Oh yeah. Gabe you smell so good,” Sam stopped trying to get away.

“No Sammy fight it!”

Dean was tackled to the floor.

“Beautiful omega,” Castiel pressed his face to Dean’s neck and took in a deep inhale.

“Alpha,” Dean panted and felt his resolve melt away. He glanced up and realized Sam wasn’t in sight. It would be okay.

“So wet for me omega,” Castiel sat back and pulled off his clothes.

“Alpha please. Need you,” Dean got in a more comfortable position and reached for him.

“I know and I’m going to take good care of you.”

“Fuck Gabe!”

“Uh,” Dean frowned, “could we go somewhere private.”

In a blink they were in Dean’s room and Dean was completely naked sprawled out on the bed. Dean gasped as Castiel pushed his legs open and dove right in fingering him while he kissed and licked his throbbing erection.

“Can’t wait to have you in me alpha. Fuck me, come on,” Dean whined.

“Don’t be impatient. I know what I’m doing omega,” he pushed Dean’s legs up and began to lap up his slick as he worked his fingers in and out of him, “you taste so good.”

“Alpha!”

Castiel took his time as he worked Dean over with his mouth and fingers.

“I hope you’re ready for me omega,” Castiel sat back and stroked himself with Dean’s slick.

“Yes.”

“Present for me.”

Dean moved quickly to comply.

“That’s such a good omega,” Castiel swatted him lightly on the ass and crawled closer to drape over his back. He stroked himself a few more times before he grabbed Dean’s hips and plunged into him with one swift thrust.

“Oh fuck finally,” Dean arched his back and canted his hips as Castiel moved slowly.

“You feel so very good omega. So wet and warm. Perfect for me. You need my knot don’t you little omega?”

Dean began to pant under him, “ain’t nothin’ little ‘bout me,” he pushed back against Castiel.

“Oh is that how it’s going to be?” Castiel tightened his grip and began to pound into Dean and began to suck and nibble on his shoulder.

“Yes,” Dean moaned, “that’s it.”

Castiel was reduced to grunts and Enochian as he fucked hard and fast into his omega.

Things began to rattle on the shelves and the lights flickered. Dean fisted his hands in the blanket as he tried to keep himself up as he took Castiel dick and loved every moment.

“Cas fuck me harder,” he mumbled as his arms gave out and his chest and face planted in the covers.

Castiel held up his hips with an arm wrapped firmly around him to keep him in the best position to fuck as deep as he could into him. Castiel let go of the last tether that kept him in control. His wings spilled down his back, the lights shattered, and things fell from the shelves as he fucked Dean into the mattress per his request.

“Gonna knot,” Castiel barely managed as his knot grew and tugged at Dean’s soaked and stretched hole.

Dean moaned loudly and just lay there and took the pounding that Castiel delivered. It was only a few more thrusts before Dean felt the knot get too big to be pulled back out. Castiel’s teeth buried into his mating gland. Dean’s eyes went wide as he spilled on the blanket and Castiel filled him. The alpha had mated him without asking. Dean squeezed down harder on his knot. He was Castiel’s for life. His angel was really his. A goofy grin spread across his face as post orgasmic bliss washed over him.

“You know you want me Sam. You need a good omega. I’ll be really good for you,” Gabriel slowly moved around the map table.

“Gabriel you’re not thinking straight.”

“Come on. We’ve been doin’ this thing for some time. It’s time to end the will-they-won’t-they. Because,” he popped right in front of Sam, “they will.”

“Gabe you smell so good,” Sam leaned into the omega angel, “so sweet and mouthwatering,” his eyes were warm as he closed them and pressed into Gabriel. He knew they were red. He could feel the heat.

“That’s it alpha. I want to make nephilim with you baby,” Gabriel put his arms around Sam’s shoulders and jumped into his arms, “let’s start.”

Sam held Gabriel up and moved to lay him out on the map table. He looked down at his angel and couldn’t remember why it was such a bad idea. There had always been something between them.

“Do you need a little push,” Gabriel snapped and they were naked, “come on. Let’s get this show on the road. I need ya real bad.”

Sam growled and all but threw himself over Gabriel. The kisses were fierce as his hands roamed over his body. He moaned as Gabriel twisted his fingers tightly into his hair. He knew his knees were going to hate him after it was all said and done but he put it in the back of his mind as the sweet smell of Gabriel seemed to intensify.

“Omega. You smell so good,” Sam pulled back from the deep kissing and nuzzled his hair and moved down to his neck, “like you were made for me. My own sweet treat,” he lifted Gabriel’s hips, “gonna cover myself in your scent. First,” he reached down and lined himself up, “I’m gonna fill you up. Make you so full. Stretch you out.”

“Sam please!” Gabriel whined and tugged at his hair.

Sam chuckled and slowly pressed into him.

“Oh my dad you’re hung like a horse,” Gabriel let out a long drawn out moan as Sam buried himself all the way in him. He lifted his legs and tried to get more of him.

With a slow undulation Sam began to move. He pulled back and watched Gabriel’s face. A low hum began to dance over his skin as he began to pump harder into Gabriel.

“Fuck Gabe.”

The slap slap of bare skin grew louder as Sam slammed into Gabriel over and over. The squeaky sound of sweaty skin against the map table top joined the skin on skin as they moved along the table.

“You taking it so well angel. Like a mere mortal takin’ care of you don’t you,” Sam huffed as he used all his strength to pound relentlessly into his angel.

“Yeah. Yeah. Oh yeah,” Gabriel threw his head back.

“What did you do?” Sam’s movements stuttered as he looked up around him as snow began to fall.

“Trying to…not…blow…stuff up,” Gabriel clung to Sam as flowers began to liter the floor. Followed by teddy bears and other plushies. Then pillows and blankets and towels.

The lights flickered and the map table began to hum and flash.

“Okay cool,” Sam pressed his face into Gabriel’s neck and began to suck bruises as he resumed his pace, “gonna knot you angel.”

“Bring it on Samakins. Please.”

A deep growl escaped him as his knot began to catch. It was got too big fast and stuck and he let loose.

Gabriel screamed and clutched him tight. Two pairs of his wings spilled from his back and energy crackled through the air as he followed Sam to climax.

“Oh fuck Gabriel!” Sam sucked a bruise on his shoulder and rutted against him.

“Mark me please. Make me yours,” Gabriel writhed under him.

“No. Not. Like. This,” Sam moaned as he rode out the waves of his orgasm.

Castiel had Dean pressed down over the counter as he plowed into him.

“I just wanted some food,” Dean panted as his fingers curled over the edge of the counter, “was feeling weak and not well.”

“Sorry. Can’t control it,” Castiel kissed his back and shoulders, “you feel so good omega. So good for me.”

Dean squeezed his eyes shut as Castiel lay across his back and tightened his grip on his hips.

“We’re gonna have to deep clean in here,” Dean couldn’t help the moan that burst from him.

“Yes. Yes we are,” Castiel moaned as he rocked deeper into Dean.

“Can’t knot me here,” Dean whined.

“Gonna have to. Can’t hold back,” Castiel pounded into him and his knot began to tug.

Dean’s eyes fluttered close as Castiel began to grind his knot into him. It didn’t take much more to push him over the edge and he climaxed as his alpha’s knot got caught. Dean groaned as Castiel sucked on the still fresh mating bite. Dean cried out when Castiel wrapped his hand around his cock and pulled another orgasm from him.

“That’s it my love. Your pleasure is under my control,” Castiel kissed his neck and worked his hips to work his knot in him, “your pleasure brings me pleasure. You feel so good.”

It wasn’t long before Castiel’s knot went down enough to pull loose. He lifted Dean in his arms and flipped him around and propped him up on the edge of the counter. His hips just a breath over the edge. He hooked his hands under Dean to hold him in place.

Dean wrapped his legs as best he could help Castiel forgetting his angel had preternatural strength. Dean threw his head back as Castiel’s thick cock pressed back into him. It took next to no time for Castiel’s knot to grow but he wouldn’t let himself lock back in place. He held himself out long enough so his knot was too big to lock back in place. Dean pulled him down and sloppily kissed him.

Castiel let what could fit into Dean press into him. Dean was still wild under him. Castiel grinned into each kiss.

“Gonna make you messy,” Castiel pushed Dean up on the counter and stepped back.

“Mark me alpha!”

Castiel pulled out and stroked himself to completion spraying all over Dean’s stomach and chest.

Dean screamed as he came untouched.

“Better,” Castiel peppered Dean with kisses as his grace swept over them to clean away their mess.

“Hold on,” Dean grinned, “you can mojo it all up so I don gotta scrub everything down later.”

“Of course my love. I’ll clean it up for you.”

“How long do you think this will last?” Dean groaned as he hopped down off the counter.

“Never had cursed honey before,” Castiel shrugged and with a flick of his hand Dean’s robe appeared.

“It’s you and your bees’ fault,” Dean pulled his robe on, “where’d you send my clothes?”

“Your room. And it isn’t the fault of my bees. I had no idea some witch had cursed the flowers.”

“Well you can’t fix it so they musta been was real powerful,” Dean went back to the stove and started lunch again.

“Guys! In the kitchen!” Sam called from the door way.

“Cas mojoed it up! And how’d you know? Everything is all back in place,” Dean turned the stove back on to make his grilled cheese.

“Cas didn’t put clothes back on.”

Dean turned and looked at Castiel standing in all his naked glory.

Castiel looked down and shrugged. In a blink he was in lounge pants.

“So the honey right?” Sam looked at the cute jar of honey that Castiel had brought back from what hadn’t been sold.

“Yeah. It’s the only thing that we all had.”

Dean grabbed the plate the baklava was on and tossed it into the trash. Castiel took the cups of tea and poured them down the sink.

“And the garden was cursed,” Sam started to pull at the collar of his shirt.

“Yeah,” Dean pointed to the letter that had been tagged to their door. It hadn’t made sense at first.

“I apologize. I had no idea that the garden had been cursed and that the bees used the flowers to make the honey. I didn’t sense it at all. I don’t understand how this could have happened. How could someone perform magic,” Castiel licked his lips and cleared his throat, “without us knowing?”

Gabriel inched closer to Sam and put his arm around him, “it has to be someone extremely poweful.”

“We need to install security cameras outside. This leaves another vulnerable place that we hadn’t thought about,” Sam nuzzled Gabriel’s hair.

“Deer cameras. They’ll hold up under the weather,” Dean nose flared and he leaned into Castiel.

“Gotta go!” Sam grabbed Gabriel up and rushed from the room.

“Omega,” Castiel’s eyes went red in just a blink.

Dean’s eyes went wide and he turned the stove off again and removed the pan. With only a moment of hesitation, Dean turned and took off running toward his room.

Castiel appeared in front of him. Before Dean could register the motion Castiel had him in his arms and flew them to his room. Dean bounced on the bed when Castiel let him go.

“Alpha.”

Castiel growled low and yanked the robe from around Dean. He pushed him back on the bed and spread his legs. He took long slow licks as he savored the taste of Dean’s slick.

“Fuck. Oh fuck!” Dean scrambled to grab something as his legs fell open as wide as they could go.

Castiel chuckled as he pushed two fingers into Dean. He moved from licking up his slick to sucking his dick down in one go.

Dean’s back arched up from the bed and he grabbed at Castiel.

Castiel let his wings out and covered them.

Dean immediately latched onto them. His fingers buried deep into the feathers and he clung to his angel.

“We gotta, oh fuck, figure out how to reverse this curse or whatever. I don’t know how long I can keep this up.”

Castiel hummed his agreement as he worked Dean over expertly with his mouth while he worked his hand in and out of him. Castiel pulled off and flipped them.

Dean let go of his wings and wasted no time as he lowered himself onto Castiel’s throbbing drooling dick. He moaned loudly as he took him in. He settled in place and just enjoyed the feeling of being impossibly full. He moaned again when Castiel wrapped wings around him.

“Please move,” Castiel’s voice was strained as he placed his hands firmly on Dean’s hips.

“You got it angel,” Dean leaned forward and braced his hands on Castiel’s shoulders as he slowly started to move.

“More. I need more. Fuck yourself on my cock omega. We both need it.”

Dean whined and increased his pace. He slammed himself down repeatedly as he rode his angel.

“Gonna knot you love. Can’t wait,” Castiel tightened his hands and wings around Dean.

Dean groaned as the tingle of grace washed over him. Castiel was close. Dean worked faster and harder to bring the angel to climax. The lights flickered and things to shake on the shelves again.

“Dean!”

Dean wasn’t far behind him. He’d never been for grateful for grace clean up as he was that day. It was useful and it kept him from having to leave the bed.

Once cleaned he snuggled into Castiel as best he could while being knotted and pulled wings over him like a blanket.

“You rest and I will go get food and water,” Castiel said as soon as hi knot had gone down.

Dean whined and pulled Castiel closer.

“Or I can wait.”

“Sam you feel so good baby,” Gabriel moved on top of his human as he chased his climax.

“Not yet,” Sam stilled them and tightened his fist around Gabriel’s erection.

“No!” Gabriel grumbled.

Sam grinned as he flipped them so Gabriel was under him. He kissed him deeply and let him go. He kept his pace slow as he pressed into him. His strokes were long and deep and he took his time to pet and kiss Gabriel.

“No we’re supposed to be fuckin’ not makin’ love. Come on Sam,” Gabriel didn’t try very hard but he wanted more.

“It isn’t fair that our first times are rushed. I can feel it. It’s itching under my skin. But babe you deserve to know you’re more than a fuck,” Sam kissed down his neck and sucked a bruise over where he knew he’d eventually put a mating bite.

Gabriel relaxed and let Sam have his way.

Sam felt the brush of Gabriel’s grace and knew that he was close. He sped up just a little. Things began to pop up and fall from the sky as Gabriel grew a mess under him. He grinned into each kiss. He put his hands under Gabriel’s hips and lifted him a little to change the angle.

“Sam!”

“There is it,” Sam chuckled and pounded into him.

They were surrounded my plushies as Sam brought them to climax together. He fell forward and wrapped his arms as best he could around his angel.

“That,” Gabriel looked lovingly into his eyes, “that was amazing. Thank you.”

“Did you just thank me for sex?” Sam teased.

“Maybe,” Gabriel kissed him softly. He waved his hand over them to clean them up.

“I appreciate your abilities. Also thanks for not blowing anything up,” Sam grabbed a bunny and made it nuzzle Gabriel, “why plushies though?”

“I dunno. I wasn’t really in the right mind to pick something.”

“They’re cute,” Sam put the bunny back on the side of the bed, “so any ideas on how to get this fixed?”

“You sayin’ you don’t like havin’ mindless sex with me?” Gabriel smirked.

Sam blushed and hid his face in Gabriel’s hair, “it’s not that. I just can’t get anything else done if all I can do is keep knotting you.”

Gabriel squeezed down on him.

Sam moaned and felt another burst of come flood Gabriel.

“Who would even know you were here? It has to be someone you pissed off before. Someone that knows where you live. What would have happened if we weren’t here? What if it was just you and Dean?”

Sam stiffened on top of him.

“He’s an omega and you’re an alpha.”

“Gabriel no.”

“I’m just sayin’. Someone had bad intentions or they knew that Cassy and I were gonna be here.”

“Let’s go with that. The other is just ugh. No.”

“How long ago had Cas collected the honey? It was bottled up all prettily.”

“He did a few jars several weeks ago. He was taking them to the farmer’s market. Oh no! Oh no! We sold some.”

Gabriel gasped and clutched Sam, “whoa there cowboy. Knotted remember? Can’t go running away to help others just yet.”

“Sorry,” Sam gave him a soft kiss.

“How many jars did he sell?”

“I don’t know. Like half a dozen or so.”

“This was weeks ago. We would’ve heard something in your city by now about people fucking until they,” Gabriel paused, “oh no.”

“What?”

“I think I know what’s goin’ on.”

Sam began to hump him again, “fuck need to knot you but I’ve already knotted you.”

“It’s okay. You can rut against me all you want. I’ve got a plan.”

“You’re so wet for me omega,” Sam moved harder and faster against him.

“It’s okay Sammy take what you need.”

“You feel so good,” Sam thrusted as best he could being already knotted.

“You too baby.”

“Gonna make you mine.”

“Oh shit Sam,” Gabriel’s wings popped into existence and fluttered about knocking things over, “how even are you, oh shit. Gonna come baby.”

“Yes. Make you feel so good.”

Sam’s orgasm snuck up on him as he watched Gabriel go through his. He was glad that he was an angel because he was pretty sure that he’d be uncomfortable being knotted for so long.

Castiel had Dean face down on the bed as he pounded into him. He had tucked his wings away.

“Gonna keep you so full omega. Breed you up real nice. Such a good omega,” Castiel wrapped his hand around Dean’s dick, “gonna come for me love?”

“Yes. Please lemme come.”

Castiel used his grace to hold Dean off several times and Dean was desperate for release. He pushed into Castiel’s hand. He didn’t mind edging under normal circumstances. The spell wasn’t very nice when he hadn’t climaxed in so long. It burned hot against his skin and he felt like he would explode if he didn’t come soon. His hips worked as he fucked into Castiel’s hand. He could still feel the grace tied in him. His sweat soaked hands slipped on the bed sheets and he fell forward. It caused Castiel to let go of his dick and plunge deep inside of him. He groaned and wished for release.

“You’ve been so good for me. Whenever you’re ready you can climax love,” Castiel kissed the side of his face and shoulder.

Dean shuddered when he felt the feel of Castiel’s grace pull back. Dean immediately blacked out as his orgasm overtook him.

He came to and Castiel was gone. He wasn’t sure how long he had been out but felt like he needed to go back to sleep. Hs head hurt, he was nauseous, and he couldn’t stop shaking. He swallowed and eased up in the bed. He pushed himself off the bed and tumbled back. He closed his eyes as dizziness overtook him. He took a few deep breaths then got up. He grabbed his robe and headed to the bathroom.

When done Dean looked in the mirror. He looked pale. His eyes sunken. He turned to leave the bathroom and head to the kitchen. He hadn’t eaten and he was pretty sure he was dehydrated. He just need to eat and he’d feel better. The world began to tilt and he put his hands up to grab something, anything, as his knees gave out.

“What’s going on?” Sam wiped his hand down his face as he tried to push the uneasy feeling off.

“You don’t look so well,” Gabriel stood by him in the kitchen, “we definitely need to get you some food. Sit at the table. I’ll get you something.”

Sam nodded and stumbled over to the table. He sat at the table and put his head down. He groaned as he slowly began to get an erection. He tried to ignore it. It had been a day without nothing more than knotting Gabriel and a snack here and there. He needed more. He need to eat real food and get hydrated. He dropped his hand to his lap and gently rubbed himself through his pants. Some relief.

“Oh fuck Sam,” Gabriel grabbed the counter, “I was right. This spell,” Gabriel panted then popped over to Sam, “need you.”

“Yeah. So hard right now,” Sam pushed his pants down and pulled out his dick.

Gabriel was immediately on him and naked, “but you still need to eat baby,” with a snap food covered the table. There wasn’t time for old fashion cooking.

Gabriel slowly rode Sam as he fed him. He worked hard not to get too fast.

Sam tried to push the food away and just fuck into Gabriel but his angel wouldn’t allow it. He took a bite of everything Gabriel put in front his face and sipped every drink but all he could think about was knotting his omega. His dizziness went away and the uneasiness was all but gone. He felt good. Really good. No more itch under his skin as he pulled Gabriel down to meet every thrust.

“Dean!” he heard from somewhere else in the bunker but couldn’t give it his attention. He’d worry about it later.

“The spell,” Sam took a sip from the straw as Gabriel pushed the drink in his face, “how come it affects us differently?”

“Guessin’ because I’m an angel.”

“We gotta break it. I can’t keep this up.”

“I know.”

Castiel rushed into the room with Dean in his arms, “I don’t know what happened to him. I found him,” his face scrunched when he saw them.

“You have to knot him. Or any type of sex. Just please not here. I’ll tell you everything later. You have to get him now or he won’t survive.”

Castiel immediate disappeared.

“So it’s a god. Why us?” Dean asked as they sat in the library.

“I dunno yet.”

“I’ve got the map table searching for him. I used the spell and computer program Charlie rigged for us. We should know something soon.”

“How long do we have before we have to, ya know again?”

“Not long. I’m already not feelin’ too hot.”

“And how are we supposed to get this taken care of if we have to fuck every fifteen minutes or whatever?”

“Leave that up to us,” Gabriel smiled reassuringly, “Cassy and I will take care of it. Rowena is on her way to help.”

“So we get sick and on deaths door while you two get horny like nothing else? This is a worst case scenario dealing with sex,” Dean pouted and bounced his leg.

“It is but we’re going to keep you alive aren’t we Cassy.”

“Yes of course,” Castiel couldn’t take his eyes off Dean.

“Okay you two go on. Cas is about to jump you,” Sam shooed them away.

Dean looked over to Castiel, “oh. Yeah okay. We’ll see you back here after.”

They were gone in a blink.

“Thank fuck. Gabriel get over here. Please,” Sam undid his pants.

Gabriel was on his knees with Sam in his mouth immediately.

“Better already,” Sam pushed his fingers into Gabriel’s hair, “your mouth feels so good.”

Gabriel pulled off right before his knotted his mouth. He scrambled to his feet and leaned over the table with the computer in front of him.

“Good planning,” Sam said as he pushed Gabriel’s pants down.

Gabriel was able to still work while they both got what they needed.

>>><<< 

Rowena clinched her teeth as she raised her hands and worked to keep the circle bound. She used her foot to nudge over the small cauldron. The contents spilled and flooded the circle. She gasped and dropped her arms. He was trapped and not going anywhere until she let him out.

“Alright boyos he’s trapped.”

Gabriel was the first to appear, “Eros.”

“Loki,” the god turned and crossed his arms.

“Reverse the spell.”

“And why should I?” he pursed his lips, “you have sent a witch of all things after me. How dare you?”

“I’mma let you in on a secret,” Gabriel let all his wings out, “I ain’t Loki. Your spell has interfered with my work here on earth.”

Eros dropped his arms to his sides and gaped at him, “you are an angel?!”

“Gabriel the Archangel to be precise.”

“Your religion means nothing to me. Your god is nothing more than a war god with too much ego. Ares was a better choice to build a religion around. Elohim is nothing. Oh I’m sorry. He prefers Chuck now.”

“You are hurting the humans in our care,” Castiel stepped forward, “you will release them from this spell as well as any others that have been affected by it.”

“And if I do not?”

“Hello there dearie,” Rowena grinned with a waggle of her fingers, “tis I the trapper of gods. I have many a spell that calls for a god’s power. With help from my celestial friends I can strip you of that power and use it for whatever I desire.”

Eros narrowed his eyes and calculated his options.

Dean stood with Sam and watched the entire thing unfold. He worked hard to ignore the feeling of unease that began to creep over him.

“Fine. I was bored of this realm anyway. You’ll have to let me out of this,” he made a face at his trapped feet in the purple ooze.

Dean looked to Rowena. Rowena looked a Gabriel. Castiel let his blade slide into his hand. Sam whimpered and pressed his hand to his pants. They didn’t have long.

“Do it,” Gabriel gave Rowena permission as he spun his blade in his hand and watched Eros.

Eros stumbled as the ooze dissolved. He looked at them and snapped his fingers then vanished.

Sam sank to the floor in relief.

“You boys always know how to show a girl a good time,” Rowena began to collect the sludge.

“What are you going to do with that?” Dean made a face.

“There’s a wee bit of his power in this. I’ll save it for use later.”

“Alrighty then.”

“I would like to apologize for,” Castiel cleared his throat, “how aggressive I was earlier.”

“Dude it’s okay it was a spell,” Dean his arm around his shoulders.

“Yes but I mated you without your permission.”

“Eh you were gonna do it at some point anyway. You’re my alpha,” Dean kissed his cheek as they head out of the rundown building.

“Yes. Yes I was,” Castiel smiled.

“Plus we had amazing sex. No take backs. But I can say let’s give it a few days before we’re back there. It was worse than being in heat.”

“Of course my love.”

“Now let’s eat. I can finally have a full damn meal.”

“Agreed,” Sam said as they headed to the impala.

“You gonna mate me soon,” Gabriel looked up at Sam.

Sam pressed him against the car and kissed him tenderly, “yeah I am.”

“Good.”

“I’m think’ steak house.”

“Whatever you say Dean let’s just get food.”


End file.
